


Very hot return

by Mathos_stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dark Jon Snow, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathos_stark/pseuds/Mathos_stark
Summary: Jon returns from a student exchange in Pentos.He meets again with his crazy and very sexually active family and several friends.





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new writing fanfics. I'm sorry English is not my native language.  
> Excuse any errro or misspelling I will also publish it in Spanish if you want to see it and translate it by google.

**Rhaenys**

Heaven in King's Landing was not a cloud, today would be a hot day and not just because of the weather, today his brother returned from his school exchange, a big smile appeared on his face Rhaenys.

Toc toc

Rhaenys turned to the door and saw her mother enter her.

  * You'll be late if you do not wear soon
  * Good morning mom also said with a smile
  * sweetie . such good days you sleep ?.
  * All right
  * Today is a busy day, Elia said
  * Enlist soon, Lyanna is preparing breakfast and Aegon is doing his exercises put your dirty clothes in the basket and go down to breakfast.
  * Yes mom



He bathed and dressed quickly, checking their clothes in her mirror.

  * Well it's time for breakfast



Lyanna was cooking hot cakes

  * Good morning Lya
  * Hi Rhae sit and eat breakfast said, indicating the bank
  * Where is Aegon?
  * I think he's ready for school.
  * Mmm ok, will you go you to the airport?
  * If you call Jon said his flight was delayed and arrived in the afternoon
  * If you want I can go pick it up?
  * You do not have cheerleaders training?
  * Yes but I will tell Jon Margaery I'll she'll understand, or rather Aegon will make you understand
  * Okay thanks Rhae said with a big smile lyanna



Aegon into the kitchen with a big smile.

  * I saved something for my little sister
  * Hoye if I go to the airport by Jon could tell Margaery
  * Yes, but he did not arrive in the morning?
  * It was the plan but your flight is delayed
  * Okay, you do not have classes together?
  * No, today is not why I'm telling you
  * This well will tell
  * thanks brother



Rhaenys said as she hugged him

  * Aegon said'm eating enough
  * Children is time cry or be late Elia
  * Ok there we said aegon
  * I'll go in my car I need to go to the airport by Jon.



His car was bought it again after Jon outside his trade,

The trip to school was boring, although the music very manageable hiso

  * When they reached her cousins saw Arianne, Nymeria and Tyene are at the school gate in a conversation, I parked the car and was where they were.
  * What are you talking about ? said Rhaenys
  * Truth said nothing Arianne
  * Your brother got today? said Tyene
  * Yes because
  * For all the truth just a rumor I hear tell the Chico Tarly
  * Sam do believe that he and Jon have not stopped talking
  * Well let's class



Entering the school the first thing they saw a blonde head oh Great Joffrey idiot so early in the morning.

  * Go go Look who just arrived. Joffrey said looking up and down and her cousins Rhaenys
  * Let girls said Tyene
  * Ehh where they're going so fast Avia Joffre said he moved to plug passage Rhaenys
  * You'd better take off you idiot. hissed Rhaenys
  * And because it would
  * Know today will be a great day do not mess with your filthy presence



Joffre's eyes narrowed and grabbed her arm Rhaenys

  * That's what you said Perra
  * Something is going on behind you said one of them was Aegon was Margaery's brother Loras, Gendry with other guys on the team.
  * You care idiot.
  * Better let my sister fucker, Aegon hissed.



Joffrey released but not much away from Rhaenys.

  * I do not want you near her idiot got it.
  * What if I do? Joffrey challenging Aegon said.
  * I'll break the damn hands that will happen.
  * What's going on here? He said one of the teachers.
  * You better go to their classrooms.



Everyone started to walk towards their classrooms but Joffrey retook the arm again Rhaenys

  * Has this not done? Joffrey said
  * If you have not finished, I know I do not think you have said, Jon returns today, maybe tell you what isiste so you hit like last time.
  * You think I'm afraid.
  * I you should, Rhaenys said with a big smile.
  * Hahaha not afraid to fool this.
  * If you say so, he said petulantly Rhaenys.
  * Follow terminare that attitude and fucking you, you dress like to provoke.
  * Joffrey know your ego is huge, I can dress with what I want and fuck lol and you would as you have commented on what they have seen in the showers you're so tiny, Rhaenys said with a smile
  * You said bitch
  * Lord Lannister your classroom
  * And you also Miss Targaryen



Joffre was very upset and Tyene approached her cousin

  * What did you tell him?
  * Remember the rumor of showers. Rhaeneys said smiling
  * Oh Tyene are evil lol



 

**Jon**

Jon thought finally arrives.

The flight was insufferable but we're here better get my suitcase as quickly as possible.

When he left Rhaenys I hope to see her mother said she would pick him.

Looking around the room until he found his phone is reviewing the fuck was with pants that knows him crazy.

  * Jon told you long sister.



Rhaenys realizing who was jumping into the arms of Jon

  * You know I missed you see the car is in the front parking lot
  * What? Why in the front?
  * Come and do not ask



This gets interesting thought Jon

  * And such Pentos
  * The truth is okay what's new at school
  * Nothing just started the championship if you want to know, Rhaeneys said with a smile on his lips.



They reached the parking lot and went to the elevator parking was a 4 story building and Rhaenys had left his car at last.

There was no other car just hers Jon got his bags and sat in the passenger seat.

  * Very ben's time to go.
  * Because the brother hurry to get home.
  * No rush but I was involved many hours on the plane so I want a shower.



Rhaenys moved her hand to his crotch gently stroking Jon feeling her brother gets tough.

  * You know I think he wants to leave the
  * Right here Rhae?
  * Let the house open many people said Rhaenys started unbuttoning pants Jon letting his thick cock completely out
  * Boy, that surprised me as brother said Rhaenys moving his hand up and down Jon's cock



Jon groaned and pulled her sister to kiss her desperately.

  * Of course I missed hermanan most touching breasts Rhaenys.
  * So prove it.
  * You know have long been separated for two'm not foreplay I see I want you to ride me.



Rhaenys took off his pants and Jon very quickly realized he was not wearing underwear.

  * Prepared were coming true. Jon Rhaenys river and hit his arm.
  * Vasta game and see hot Jon said.



Rhaenys climbed onto the lap of his brother and took his cock in hand, placed it on his entrance completely wet slowly was falling on the cock of her brother what hiso moan both in a very loud way.

  * God is great cock of yours miss her.
  * Let's go baby .



Rhaenys began to ride up under a gruff Jon and kissed her passionately.  
Jon takes her hips making her sister mount him harder..

  * Jon fuck do not stop.



Jon started to fuck harder Rhaenys grabbing her sister serrara his eyes and moaned very strong.

  * not even god damn nearly Jon, almost, fuck me, fuck your sister.
  * Rhaenys god these very wet sister.
  * God continues to fuck me harder ahhhh.



Rhaenys scream louder feeling his climax came.

  * let cum drink, cum on my dick.
  * Let's fuck Jon stronger, corrámonos together, not even God continues
  * or aahhh God



They both cried when they reached a very strong orgasm, Rhaenys snuggled on jon panting very strong

  * I love Jon
  * and I love you sister



They began kissing passionately fondling until they decided it was time to go dressed and left the parking lot.

  * You know my mom wanted to come to pick you up.
  * Elia and because I do not hiso.
  * It came a working meeting but said he would be home on time.
  * Ok miss them all very much.
  * Yes it isiste said Rhaenys with a mischievous smile on his lips, he remembered that day the smile that had her mother when she said she would pick up Jon's face Elia lit up and Lyanna will hiso a knowing look her mother, her brother or their mothers were unaware that her sap what was happening at home, how stealthily his mother or lyanna scurried to her brother's room at night, sometimes found as Elia and lyanna entered the two naked to the room of Jon, I also knew that Jon Avia lost her virginity to a friend of their mother Ashara but what caused him more pleasure is what Jon had done to the mother of Joffrey, Cersei.



They drove around town until he got home the lights were on and several cars parked outside many go if they came to meet his brother.

\- good time to go is not it brother.

\- Yes but I think I need a shower first Jon said mischievously before kissing lips Rhaenys with love.


	2. memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes that the chapter may have, English is not my mother tongue.  
> This is a fiction story so the characters are fiction, if you do not like it, do not read it,  
> In reference to the character of Sanwell, and seen that other authors challenge sam as a perona incapas to defend itself, in my story is not so if you can defend and not afraid to do so.

**Lyanna**

Lyanna was helping Elia with a new dress that she bought for this day.

-           They are taking a long time do not you think, Elia said

-           They should arrive soon , Lyanna spoke before kissing Elia's neck with passion.

-           You did not get fucked from a moment ago.

Lyanna took Elia's breasts in her hands squeezing them.

-           You know I never have enough of you love.

Lyanna under one of her hands crossing the body of Elia who started to make slight moans.

-           I want you to be here, "Elia said in her choked voice.

-           So desperate you are for my Jon's cock.

-           Are you not? Question Elia looking at the reflection of Lyanna in the mirror

-           If I am, but control myself, we must be more careful Elia.

-           Ashara said it would arrive soon too

-           It's obvious Ashara must be more desperate than you said Lyanna playfully.

-           Perhaps you are jealous Lyanna

Lyanna was a bit upset at Elia's comment, but the truth is that it is true many times she did not like the looks and liberties that Ashara took with her son or rather that her son was drinking with Ashara.

He remembered the day this whole thing started.

_ Flashback _

_She and Elia went to see the soccer game of their children's school, they met with Ashara that day, her nephew Edric was a team player like his children and his daughter Allyria_   _was a cheerleader like Rhaenys._

_They met with Ashara on the field, his son's team was winning by six points_

_Lyanna could see several mothers of their children's friends in the bleachers, there was Cersei with a face of few friends._

-            _Ashara know what happens to Cersei?_

-            _I think she's upset because her son is on the bench._

-            _Joffrey, why did you get it out?_

-            _they made a change with the Tarly boy_

-            _Dickon, Lyanna asked_

-            _Not for his brother Sam._

-            _Sam? I did not know he was playing_

-            _Jon said that Sam would play on the team this season, said Elia_

-            _Well, the truth is a good center_

_The game passed with many emotions in the end won the school of their children_

-            _Go Jon played very well today, said Ashara without taking his eyes off his son._

-            _If my champion always does it._   _Lyanna said with a big smile_

 _Ashara bit her lips slightly_   _and did not look away from Jon, but what surprised her the most was what her son did, he looked at Ashara and gave her a big smile when he caught her looking at him and winked at her_   _, it_   _was_   _very_   _slight but_   _Lyanna caught it, Ashara crossed her legs and took her_   _cell phone,_   _wrote a short message and said goodbye to Lyanna and Elia quickly._

_The boys started to leave the locker room and she and Elia were waiting for them, Aegon was the first to leave and he told them that he would go to Margaery's house and then go home,_

_Rhaenys said that she would go with some friends to Allyria's house and she would arrive a little late, they waited a little longer until the last one to leave was the friend of her son Sam._

-            _Sam, do you know where Jon is?_

-            _If I think it went in the direction of the other parking_

-            _Thanks, Sam_   _._

 _They went to the other parking lot and could not find it but they could see Ashara's car parked, they walked in their direction_   _,_   _when they started hearing small noises coming from behind a wall, they approached very slowly when they stopped abruptly, there was their son kissing with Ashara passionately, Ashara's body was very close to his son's and his left hand was caressing the crotch of his Jon_

-            _You played well champion today._   _Said Ashara._

-            _You told me I would have a reward if I won, said_   _Jon_   _who was_   _kneading_   _Ashara's breasts_

-            _Yes_   _and_   _I keep what I promise but we must hurry Elia and Lyanna are surely waiting._

-            _Then you'd better start._

_Ashara knelt in front of Jon and under his pants Jon's cock rose completely hard and ashara began to play with her._

-            _You like?_   _Ashara asked without taking his eyes off Jon's face._  

-            _Fuck if I like it._

 _Ashara put Jon's cock in his mouth, slid his tongue_   _over his whole length_   _, with his left hand he played with his balls and with his right he masturbated it very hard._

-            _Do you like champion?_   _Do you like what I am doing to you_   _?_   _._

-            _Fuck, do not stop._

-            _What_   _you_   _order champion, said Ashara_   _smiling_   _and returned to immerse Jon's cock in his mouth, moving his head in a frantic way taking Jon deeper and deeper into his throat._

-            _God you are huge_   _,_   _I love it,_

-            _Come on let me see your tits_   _,_   _take off your damn blouse_   _._

_Ashara began to carry out the order that gave him Jon began to take off his blouse as fast as he could while keeping Jon in his mouth._

_Jon under his hands and held Ashara's mouth roughly, began to fuck her mouth in a very rough way, Ashara tried to move away but Jon's grip was firm, when he finally could do it he coughed very loudly, Jon had almost drowned her with his cock._

_Ashara breathed a couple of times and took her son's cock to her mouth as deep as she could, God She was right her son was huge her panties were getting soaked with the scene that she and Elia were witnessing._

_Ashara took Jon's cock between her_   _huge tits_   _and began_   _a_   _rhythmic_   _movement_   _,_   _squeezing her big breasts and taking_   _the glans of her son_   _to her mouth_   _._   _._

 _Jon stopped abruptly and took the arms of Ashara to make her stand up, her hands took the tight pants of Ashara and the low to the height of his knees, took the panties of ashara and ripped them and then store them in his pocket,_   _Ashara he_   _turned around_   _with_   _his back turned_   _, Jon took his hard cock and penetrated Ashara so hard that the screaming was immediate, his son was covering the milf so hard that Ashara's boobs bounced uncontrollably, Ashara and Jon fucked in that position a long time._  

 _I hear_   _a winged moan of his look at Elia touching a breast_

-            _Let Jon_   _fucks_   _bitch,_   _panted_   _Elia_   _said._

-            _Fuck Ashara I'm close scream Jon._

-            _Come champion in my mouth córrete, I want everything, every drop of semen._

-            _Fuck Ashara._

-            _Tell me champion aunt said Ashara with a big smile._

-            _Fuck aunt here comes Jon said when he started to cum in Ashara's mouth._

 _Ashara took all the cumshot of his son in his mouth and took out his tongue to show it closed his mouth and swallowed everything._   _By her side Elia seemed dazed her hands left her breasts and were touching her vagina on her pants._

-            _Fuck, that was great, aunt._

-            _When you want, we repeat it, my stallion_   _,_   _I am yours when you want, said Ashara, who started dressing_

-            _I'd better go Aunt, Mom and Elia should be waiting._

-            _Surely they are, you know champion when you want to_   _be_   _yours._

_They said goodbye with a kiss that looked like it was going to take._

_Lyanna shot Elia by the arm as she seemed hypnotized by what they had just witnessed, and they went to her car as quickly as possible_   _._

-            _God that was hot, did you see his size ?, I do not know how ashara could take Jon in his mouth, I speak Elia_

-            _Enough is my son you're talking about said Lyanna upset_

_Jon arrived quickly and got into the car_

-            _What took you so long?_   _said Elia_

-            _I had to solve an urgent matter I'm sorry Jon spoke_

-            _And did you solve it?_

-            _Yes, but I think I'll have to repeat it more often, "Jon said with a smile._

-            _If you want Lyanna and I can help you with that matter, said Elia_

_Lyanna's eyes widened and Jon's face turned very red_

-            _I'll think so Jon said_

_ End Flashback _

A car parked outside and pulled Lyanna out of her deep thought.

-           I think our Jon has just arrived, Elia spoke with a big smile drawn on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you like it, Jon / Haría if it will happen in this story as well as jon / Daenerys


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my mother tongue, an apology if I do not write it correctly.

Since I began writing this story I have received attacks from a troll that has already harassed many authors before only for having used the name of Ashara in their stories, a name that millions of people have, but as always do the idiots who believe the center of the world, he thought he was talking about his mother Ashara, obviously he is a person with a serious mental problem who thinks that everything is about him, and he needs to pass himself off as other people since I doubt very much that he has friends other than the imaginary that he himself in his damaged head needs to create so as not to be so pathetically alone.  
Having said that and to avoid more problems with the schizophrenic lunatic troll, I must make several decisions regarding this story maybe I will edit it or I will only give minimal relevance to the character of ashara, but if I finish writing that is safe, I will publish the next chapter next week.  
And a tip for the troll, you should look for a psychiatrist it is obvious that you have a problem record with your mother, you know the search for help is very healthy, it is obvious that you urgently need it and instead of harassing people here you should look for a life.


End file.
